L'exercice de Saint Valentin
by Fred Xavier
Summary: Luna est amoureuse d'Hermione depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré. En cette période de Saint Valentin, Albus Dumbledore et le Professeur Trelawney ont imposé aux élèves un exercice spécial pour cette fête. Avec cette occasion unique, Luna réussira t-elle à concquérir le coeur de son aimée ? /!\ YURI /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde ! Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je remercie les personnes ayant reviewer mes fictions en mon absence (particulièrement "Comme une évidence" que je comptais supprimer, je dois l'avouer), cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D**

**Revenons à cette fiction ! Donc c'est une fiction que j'avais commencé il y a quelques temps déjà et que je n'avais jamais fini x)  
Et puis ce n'est pas la Saint Valentin mais peu importe, faisons comme ! **

**Bref j'ai la facheuse manie de faire des fanfics toutes riquiquis et en voici une de plus .**

**Bonne lecture !**

Luna contemplait, découragée, son manuel de divination. Elle se rappela les paroles du professeur Trelawney : «La Saint-Valentin est une fête très importante, les enfants. Pour la prochaine fois, jour de cette fête, vous devez déterminer, grâce aux mouvements des planètes à votre naissance, quel genre de fille ou de garçon vous est destiné. »

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, avait décidé de proposer aux élèves des activités nouvelles pour égayer la fête des amoureux. Le professeur Trelawney avait été la première à adhérer à ce projet.

Et voici pourquoi Luna Lovegood était, en ce moment même, assise sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serdaigles, son manuel de divination posé sur la table devant elle. Elle avait beau être une Serdaigle, la divination était la seule matière où Luna avait des difficultés. De plus, savoir quel était son genre de garçon ne l'intéressait pas.

La voix de la femme aux énormes lunettes lui revient en mémoire : « N'oubliez pas, une fois votre devoir fini, en classe, je comparerais vos résultats et vous saurez qui vous correspond parmis vos camarades présents. »

Cette activité se déroulerait avec les Gryffondors, les Serpentards étant avec les Poufsouffles pour éviter les problèmes entre les griffons et les serpents. Et Luna ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour faire cet exercice. Elle n'avait aucune envie de demander de l'aide à ses camarades de Serdaigle, elle ne s'était pas vraiment fait d'amis dans sa maison. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers les Gryffondors. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, Ron et Harry ne faisaient jamais sérieusement leur devoir de divination. Comme Luna ne parlait pas beaucoup avec les autres griffons, il ne restait qu'Hermione.

La blonde savait bien qu'Hermione avait horreur de cette matière mais c'était une occasion unique. Et puis Hermione n'était-elle pas la meilleure élève ? Luna continua de fixer son manuel et soupira. Elle était amoureuse d'Hermione. Depuis le jour qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais la brune ne partageait pas ses sentiments, Luna en était convaincu. Une rumeur racontait même qu'elle était amoureuse de Ronald Weasley !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une longue réflexion et un combat acharné entre sa raison et son cœur, Luna s'était enfin décidée. Elle irait parler à Hermione. C'est avec une étrange conviction qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où l'on pouvait trouver la Gryffondor un samedi après-midi.

Plus elle se rapprochait, plus l'envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe était forte. Pourtant, elle ne recula pas et entra calmement devant la bibliothèque. Elle fit quelques pas parmis les étagères et pu voir, assise à une table, la tête penchée sur une énorme livre, la femme de ses rêves.

Cette dernière repoussa une de ses mèches de cheveux pour la mettre derrière son oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était craquante !

La brune leva la tête vers une Luna plantée comme un piquet à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne s'étonnait plus des manies étranges de son amie mais lui lança quand même un regard interrogateur.

La blonde reprit tout de suite ses esprits et la raison de sa venue s'imposa à elle. Elle s'avança lentement vers Hermione en essayant de paraître « normal ».

Hermione regarda Luna s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Salut Luna. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

La brune planta ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de la blonde.

«En fait, je v… J'aimerais qu'on fasse notre devoir de divination ensemble. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Bien qu'elle ait horreur de cette matière débile et de cette professeur loufoque, elle se sentait flattée ! Elle hésitait franchement.

Devant l'hésitation de la Gryffondor, Luna s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, hein ! »

La brune ne pu s'empêcher de trouver la Serdaigle encore plus mignonne qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, terriblement mignonne.

« Bien sur que je veux ! »

Le visage de Luna s'illumina :

« Merci beaucoup ! »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Luna était déjà sorti de la bibliothèque en sautillant. Elle sourit doucement en se replongeant dans son livre. Luna était décidément une fille très étrange mais avait beaucoup de charme !


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur : Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ^^**

Hermione avait convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Luna à la bibliothèque à quinze heures. Il était quatorze heures trente et la brune était déjà au lieu de rendez-vous, consultant des livres en attendant son amie.

De son côté, Luna rassemblait ses affaires pour travailler, un peu tendue. Après avoir proposé à Hermione qu'elles fassent leur devoir ensemble, Luna l'avait revu au dîner. Elles s'était alors données rendez-vous pour faire ce foutu exercice.

La blonde se rendit à la bibliothèque, livre de divination, parchemins et matériel pour écrire en main. Elle arriva pile à l'heure et alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione en souriant, légèrement anxieuse.

La brune la regarda poser ses affaires.

« Bonjour Luna ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et toi ? »

« Ca va ! »

Il y eut un blanc puis Hermione reprit :

« J'ai étudié un peu le sujet et… Ca m'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça. »

Luna parut soulagée :

« Ouf ! »

Ainsi, elles commencèrent l'exercice, tentant de trouver quel genre de partenaire leur convenait selon le mouvement des planètes à leurs naissances.

Deux heures plus tard, elles avaient fini. En fait, après avoir écouté ce qu'avait compris Hermione, Luna avait trouvé tout de suite l'exercice plus facile. Elles espéraient maintenant que leurs résultats étaient bons.

Hermione soupira, soulagée que cela soit fini. Mais finalement, cela n'a pas été si désagréable que ça.

Elle regarda Luna :

« On va faire un tour au parc ? »

Luna accepta avec plaisir.

Elles se rendirent alors au par cet s'assirent toutes les deux dans l'herbe.

Il faisait bon, il n'y avait pas de vent et il faisait une chaleur agréable.

Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment puis Hermione prit la parole :

« Luna… Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? »

Luna se figea, se demandant ce que son amie voulait lui dire.

« Oui, bien sur ! »

La brune était rassurée. Elle savait que Luna était la plus appropriée à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était sûrement la plus ouverte d'esprit.

« En fait, je crois que… j'aime les filles… »

Luna afficha une mine étonnée et la première chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

« Alors tu n'es pas amoureuse de Ron ?! »

Elle se reprit tout de suite après :

« Euh… Désolée… »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire, étonnée que sa réaction mais contente qu'elle ne l'ait pas mal pris.

« Non, je suis pas amoureuse de lui… »

Luna essayait de calmer sa joie, par respect pour son amie.

« J'ai peur pour les résultats. Si c'est un garçon, je serais mal à l'aise. Mais si c'est une fille… J'ai peur que mon secret soit découvert. »

« Je vois… Mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'un exercice, les personnes concernées ne sont pas forcement destinées à sortir ensemble. »

« Je sais bien, Luna. »

Elle soupira sur ces mots. Luna se rapprocha doucement d'Hermione et prit gentiment ses mains en signe de réconforts.

La brune, heureuse d'avoir soulagé son poids, se mit à lui sourire gaiement :

« Merci Luna. »

Luna regarda tendrement la jolie fille en face d'elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fut tentée de l'embrasser.

Hermione se laissa submerger par le regard clair de la blonde. Finalement, ce fut la Gryffondor qui franchit le pas. Elle se rapprocha de Luna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, excusez-moi pour mon méga retard .**

**Même si je viens de revenir de 3 semaines de vacances et que j'avais une autre fiction à continuer, je suis inexcusable XD**

**Bref, voici le dernier chapitre (plus long que les autres) et je suis bien tentée de faire une suite parce que je raffole de ce couple et j'ai déjà pleins d'idées ! J'ai aussi d'autres projets vagues de fanfictions mais je n'en dirais pas plus parce que je ne sais pas si ils se réaliseront x)**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! **

_Luna regarda tendrement la jolie fille en face d'elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fut tenté de l'embrasser._

_Hermione se laissa submerger par le regard clair de la blonde. Finalement, ce fut la Gryffondor qui franchit le pas. Elle se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

Luna fut d'abord surprise, mais ne s'en préoccupa qu'un dixième de seconde et répondit doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par la brune qui rendit le baiser plus appuyé puis fougueux. Elles s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, oubliant tout.

Elles se séparèrent ensuite, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Hermione prit la parole :

« Je dois rentrer… J'ai d'autres devoirs à faire. »

Luna hocha lentement la tête puis quand Hermione se leva, se leva à son tour.

« Je vais aussi rentrer… »

Elles étaient encore un peu sonnés de ce qu'il venait de se passer et se dirent au revoir d'un air légèrement gêné puis elles partirent chacune de leur côté.

Hermione se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'affala presque sur le canapé de celle-ci. Elle était à présent descendu de son petit nuage et était follement inquiète, se posant pleins de questions. Pendant qu'elle se rongeait les ongles, Harry fit son apparition à côté d'elle et s'assit en la regardant curieusement. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état.

« Hermione… Ca va ? »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui puis soupira :

« J'ai un problème. »

Harry lui demanda de développer.

« Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir une envie subite d'embrasser quelqu'un ? »

Il parut d'abord déconcerté par cette question puis il regarda ailleurs, gêné.

« Oui… »

Désireux de ne pas en divulguer plus, il continua avant qu'Hermione ne lui pose d'autres questions :

« Tu as embrassé cette personne ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Il y eu un blanc puis Hermione répondit :

« Non… Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je n'y ai pas du tout pensé sur le coup. C'est venu comme ça, ses lèvres m'appelaient. »

Harry ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

« Ecoute Hermione, on va aller manger tranquillement puis tu vas aller te coucher. La nuit porte conseil, dit-on. Tu verras bien demain ! »

Hermione sourit doucement :

« Oui je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… Merci, Harry. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent dîner puis plus tard, se coucher.

C'était aujourd'hui que les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle (ainsi que ceux de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard, n'oublions pas) allaient savoir qui leur correspondait amoureusement parmis leurs camarades. C'était aujourd'hui la Saint Valentin.

Luna était stressée. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser au baiser échangé avec son amie Gryffondor. Bien sur qu'elle était heureuse ! Seulement elle se demandait ce que cela signifiait. Hermione l'aimait-elle ? Ou est-ce qu'elle n'avait fait ça que pour essayer ? Sortaient-elles ensemble ? Les prochains résultats de ce maudit devoir n'arrangeaient rien.

C'est à contrecœur qu'elle se rendit en salle de divination. Elle vu Hermione en arrivant mais elles ne se parlèrent pas. Elle avait l'air dans le même état que la blonde.

Les élèves prirent place dans la salle. Celle-ci avait été spécialement décorée pour l'occasion. Les nappes étaient de couleurs rouges et de multiples cœurs de couleur rose avaient été accrochés sur les murs et d'autres posés sur les nappes.

Les élèves étaient partagés entres plusieurs réactions. Certains (des filles principalement) avaient l'air terriblement excités à l'idée de savoir qui étaient leurs âmes sœurs. D'autres (des garçons principalement) tiraient des têtes atroces et se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là en regardant la décoration d'une mine dégoûtée.

Le professeur Trelawney fit son apparition, habillée de vieux et vraiment laids habits roses.

Elle fit un grand sourire :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui est le grand jour ! Je suis sûre que vous brûlez tous d'impatience, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais commencer par ramasser vos devoirs. Vous patienterez ensuite, le temps que je fasse les couples, et vous aurez les résultats ! »

Elle s'exécuta sur ses paroles et se mit à ramasser les parchemins des élèves. Quand elle arriva au niveau d'Hermione, cette dernière regarda avec une fausse compassion Ron et Harry, qui grimaçaient. Ils avaient fait en effet légèrement n'importe quoi. Mais ils n'étaient sûrement pas les seuls.

Luna, elle, réfléchissait aux résultats qu'elle avait obtenu. D'après elle, ils correspondaient un minimum à sa camarade brune.

Quand leur professeur eut finit de récupérer leurs devoirs et qu'elle eut commencé à faire les couples, les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux. Certains étaient même en train de parier !

Hermione glissa discrètement son regard vers Luna. Cette dernière, se sentant observée, regarda à son tour son amie. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un grand mélange d'émotions apparaissait dans ceux-ci. Et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Rien n'existait à part elles. Elles restèrent de longues secondes, comme ça, à se fixer dans les yeux. Puis, elles tournèrent le regard et le charme se brisa. Elles s'émergèrent de nouveau dans le cours, qui continuait comme si de rien était.

Enfin, après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente, Trelawney coupa toutes les conversations en parlant d'une voix claire :

« C'est bon ! Etes-vous tous prêts ? C'est parti ! »

Ainsi commença la séance. Beaucoup de rires et de cris de joie fusèrent mais aussi des plaintes ainsi que des soupirs mécontents. Ainsi, les élèves n'étant pas très enclins à venir se dirent que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça et ils s'amusaient bien, tant qu'ils ne se tapaient pas trop la honte bien sur.

Au moment où Luna allait passer, il ne restait plus que trois personnes, Hermione, Ron et une fille de Serdaigle. Le stresse était déjà bien présent quand Trelawney annonça d'une voix grave, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon :

« Luna, ma chérie… Il se passe aujourd'hui quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé… »

Luna se figea sur place et se força à sourire un peu, sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Le professeur reprit sa voix pleine d'entrain :

« Mais bon ! Peu importe la façon dont l'amour s'exprime ! Luna, il te faut une personne intelligente, loyale et toujours présente pour ses amis. Cette personne doit aussi être têtu et avoir du caractère. »

Trelawney regarda Hermione sous le regard scandalisé des élèves :

« Hermione, mon enfant… La personne te convenant doit être intelligente aussi, mais différente des autres. Et elle ne doit jamais cesser de t'étonner, jour après jour. »

Il y eut un silence puis elle reprit :

« Luna… Hermione… Vous avez été désignées comme âmes sœurs ! »

Luna sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Tout comme Hermione, qui était figée. Il y a d'abord eu un grand silence puis certains se sont alors mis à rire, suivis ensuite par d'autres. Le professeur Trelawney regardait les deux concernées avec un air tragique. Ron fixait Hermione, terrorisé. Harry, lui, était plutôt surpris.

Luna n'arriva pas à y croire. Hermione était extrêmement mal à l'aise, le bruit ambiant lui donnait mal au crâne, elle étouffait. Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea presque qu'en courant vers la sortie. Tout le monde allait croire qu'elle était lesbienne ! Ce qu'elle était sûrement…

Dans la salle, la classe s'était un peu calmée. Trelawney affichait un air contrarié, elle s'attendait bien à cette réaction de la part des élèves. Elle avait pensé à mentir mais l'idée lui était vite passée. La plupart des adolescents fixaient Luna, redescendu de son petit nuage depuis qu'Hermione était parti. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule ! Cette histoire la concernait aussi. Elle se leva à son tour et sortit de la pièce, à la recherche de son amie.

Luna descendit les escaliers en hâte et trouva Hermione en bas, dos à elle. Elle avait les mains portées à ses yeux, comme si elle pleurait. La blonde se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière la brune quand elle entendit un sanglot.

Hermione articula difficilement, essayant de calmer ses pleurs :

« J'ai jamais subi pire humiliation… Je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà en train de m'insulter de gouine ! »

Luna ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

« De _nous_ insulter. »

Hermione se calma d'un coup. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Mais Luna n'avait pas eu l'air aussi mal qu'elle ! Elle se tourna doucement vers son amie, les yeux encore rougis, et rencontra ses si beaux yeux. Ces derniers la regardaient avec sincérité et détermination. Luna avait sûrement quelque chose à lui dire mais elle décida de commencer :

« Excuse-moi… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Luna hocha la tête et s'avança vers Hermione. Doucement, elle passa son doigt sur son visage et essuya ses larmes puis la regarda dans les yeux. La brune fut troublée, mais elle soutint le regard de son amie.

La Gryffondor chuchota :

« J'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre baiser… »

Luna sourit, contente de l'entendre dire ça :

« Moi aussi… Hermione, je… je suis amoureuse de toi ! »

Avant, ça lui avait paru si difficile de prononcer ces quelques mots. Mais là c'était sorti tout seul. Et ça avait été si facile ! Elle était soulagée de l'avoir dit.

Hermione afficha une mine surprise puis elle sourit doucement, un peu émoustillée. Jamais on lui avait dit ça, et ça lui faisait plaisir. Seulement, partageait-elle les sentiments de Luna ?

« Luna… Je sais pas quoi dire… Mais maintenant que tu me dis ça… Je crois que moi aussi ! »

La blonde fit un grand sourire et embrassa tendrement Hermione puis dit :

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Ou-oui ! Mais je… J'ai peur… De la réaction des gens… Tout ça… »

« Les gens ne sont pas forcement obligés de savoir… Et puis, je suis là moi. »

La brune sourit à son tour. Oui, elle avait du chemin à faire mais elle n'affrontera pas les épreuves seule ! Elle embrassa timidement Luna puis murmura :

« Merci… Merci, Luna… Je t'aime. »

Maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de ses sentiments envers la blonde, c'était comme une évidence. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte avant.

« Moi aussi, Hermione. »

FIN


End file.
